Qui a la plus grosse ?
by Artless Rose
Summary: OS Défi de Lauryane "Discorde au sein de la WWE, problèmes d'égo, problèmes persos, problèmes pros. Certaines superstars hommes de la WWE ont un conflit, soit un contre un ou 2 contre 2. Traite un conflit d'un point de vue des mecs."


**Défi de Lauryane**

**« Discorde au sein de la WWE, problèmes d'égo, problèmes persos, problèmes pros. Certaines superstars hommes de la WWE ont un conflit, soit un contre un ou 2 contre 2. Traite un conflit d'un point de vue des mecs. »**

Si quelqu'un avait été présent dans les couloirs du stade de San Francisco, il aurait pu entendre la conversation la plus étrange de sa vie, que dis-je, du siècle ! Dans une pièce exigüe, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, quatre jeunes éphèbes se querellaient.

Le premier des quatre est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Ses yeux azuréens ont déjà fait flancher plus d'une donzelle. Son sourire en coin fait fondre n'importe quelle farouche jeune femme et son teint hâlé ne laisse personne indifférent. Le crâne rasé et la barbe naissante, son ossature forte lui donne un côté sauvage, indomptable. Presque animal. Cet homme, et vous l'aurez devinez, n'est autre que Randy Orton.

Le second, beaucoup plus petit que le premier, n'en est pas moins splendide. D'une nature plus délicate cependant, sa douceur en fait frissonner plus d'un. Ses cheveux noirs de jais, emmêlés et – très certainement – incoiffables, encadrent son visage rondelet, lui assurant ce côté mutin et enfantin qui fascine tant. Son regard chocolat brille d'une lueur amusée et son demi-sourire a alerté les plus sages. Cet espiègle jeune homme se prénomme Justin, Justin Gabriel.

Le troisième, et non des moindres, possède des cheveux d'un blond vibrant, tellement vibrant qu'ils en paraissent blancs. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient décolorés. Enfin, ceci est une autre histoire. Sa mâchoire féroce annonce mille douleurs à celui qui espère la blesser. Son regard marin brûle de mille feux ! En effet, son cœur amoureux le transforme, il est un tout autre homme. Tout de zèbre vêtu, il expose fièrement son corps, créant par là même des jaloux. Aucuns complexes à avoir pour notre cher Dolph Ziggler.

Le quatrième est certainement le plus mystérieux. Sa crinière de feu en a étonné plus d'un. Sa peau diaphane concurrence celle des anges. Son corps est orné de tâches de rousseur, certains diront qu'elles lui sied fort mal, d'autres se contenteront de dissimuler le feu de désir qui brûle en eux. Légèrement plus grand que notre cher Justin Gabriel, il n'en est pas moins mignon. Sa jeunesse est affichée sur les traits de son visage. Son regard alerte et amusé se pose souvent sur son ami. Il ne dit souvent mot, notre discret Heath Slater.

C'est donc dans cette pièce sombre et fort mal éclairée que siégeaient nos quatre apollons. Les éclats de leur voix fuitaient au travers de la porte entrouverte. Trop occupés à se disputer, aucun d'eux n'avait vu cet interstice, qui nuira plus tard, à leur réputation...

- _C'est la mienne bon sang !_ Gronda Randy

- _La tienne ? Laisse moi rire ! Elle ne vaut certainement pas la mienne !_ S'amusa Dolph

- _J'ai bien vu dans les vestiaires, et la mienne restera plus grosse que la tienne !_ Répliqua Randy

- _Les mecs, pas la peine de vous disputer, vous ne faites pas le poids face à la mienne._ Annonça platoniquement Justin

- _Face aux nôtres ! J'ai exactement la même que celle de Justin !_ Ajouta malicieusement Heath

- _Ouais les mêmes, et pour les avoir observées, on les a observées..._ Pouffa Justin à son tour

- _Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les mioches ? Cette histoire ne vous concerne même pas !_ S'énerva Randy

- _Bien évidemment que si ! Tu crois qu'on va te laisser t'adouber Roi de-celui-qui-a-la-plus-grosse ? On est dans la course vieux machin !_ Répliqua Justin

- _C'est sûr Randy, essaie même pas de nous évincer..._ Concurrença Heath

- _Essayez pas de me faire croire que la vôtre est à la taille de la mienne ! Bande de gamins !_ S'outragea Randy

- _C'est clair, dégagez, cette conversation est entre grandes personnes..._ Ajouta Dolph

Dolph et Randy plongèrent alors leur regard le plus noir et le plus effrayant des les orbes bleues et marrons des deux plus jeunes. Grand mal leur en pris, cette tentative fut un véritable échec. Des regards narquois leur répondirent immédiatement.

- _Dolph, Dolph, Dolph, comment te faire comprendre que la mienne est à la fois plus grosse et plus dure ? Aucune comparaison possible ! Cherche même pas !_ Tenta Randy

- _Randy, Randy, Randy_, singea Dolph, _je ne crois que toi tu aies bien compris, je ne cherche pas, j'ai déjà trouvé. Je suis déjà sûr et certain que la mienne est à la fois plus grosse et plus dure que la tienne. Mais ce pathétique effort de ta part m'amuse beaucoup._

À ce moment là, caché derrière la porte, un espion buvait les paroles de nos quatre Dieux. D'abord intéressé, puis rapidement choqué, il prit ses jambes à son coup et courut jusqu'au self, où tous les autres étaient attablés. Il fallait bien évidemment qu'il partage ce qu'il avait entendu !

- _Oh Dieu merci je te trouve John ! Tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai entendu !_ Débita Evan, charmant jeune homme plein de fougue

- _Calme-toi Evan ! Reprends ton souffle d'abord._ S'amusa le-dit John

- _Je fouinais dans les couloirs à l'affut de ragots, et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai entendu des voix derrière une porte bien cachée et complètement perdue dans cet immense stade. Des voix, et pas n'importe lesquelles... Randy, Dolph, Justin et Heath se disputant..._ Commença Evan d'une voix mystique

- _Se disputant ? Wouah ! Quelle nouvelle ! C'est pas comme s'ils se disputaient pas tous les jours..._ Se moqua John

- _Attends, attends,_ L'arrêta Evan, _ils ne se disputaient pas pour rien cette fois-ci... ils tentaient de savoir « Qui a la plus grosse ? » ! Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, Justin et Heath ont bien étudié la question tous les deux... de même que Randy pour Dolph..._ Termina Evan avec un sourire tendancieux

- _Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux !_ S'écria John

Horreur pour nos quatre protagonistes ! La machine était lancée ! John, telle une fusée, partit voir The Big Show qui lui-même courut voir Kelly-Kelly qui gambada voir les Bella Twins qui sautillèrent voir John Morrisson et R-Truth qui marchèrent voir The Miz et Alex Riley qui téléphonèrent à Cody Rhodes et Ted Dibiase qui envoyèrent un message à CM Punk et Mason Ryan qui rédigèrent un fax à Wade Barrett et Ezeckiel Jackson qui postèrent une lettre express à toutes les Divas de la WWE qui finirent de faire le tour de tous les employés de la WWE. Bref. En moins de 5 minutes et 37 secondes, toute la WWE était au courant.

Mais revenons à nos chers compagnons d'infortune dans leur local humide et sombre.

- _Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est la mienne ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi bouché !_ Hurla Randy

- _C'est toi qui joues la tête de mule ! Tu veux toujours avoir raison de toute manière !_ S'époumona à son tour Dolph

- _Regarde-la bien Dolph ! Regarde-la et dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas la plus grosse !_ Surenchérit Randy

Soudain, Dolph fit l'inattendu. Il la toucha. Avec ses mains. Justin et Heath poussèrent un cri de stupeur. Comment osait-il la toucher ? La bafouer, la salir, la dégrader ainsi ! Blasphème !

- _Dolph ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Enlève tes sales pattes de là bordel !_ Cria Justin

- _Tu devrais pas, vraiment, vraiment pas la toucher comme ça !_ S'inquiéta Heath

Dolph posa alors son regard dans celui de Randy, et tous les deux s'affrontèrent en silence. Leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils se promettaient mille morts, toutes plus sanglantes et douloureuses. Puis Dolph brisa ce silence pesant.

- _J'admets qu'elle est plus dure que la mienne Randy..._ Susurra Dolph

- _Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit..._ Murmura Randy

- _Mais pour ce qui est de la taille, je n'en suis pas convaincu..._ Chuchota Dolph

Randy s'écarta alors brusquement et vociféra à n'en plus finir que les 3 hommes qui l'accompagnaient n'étaient que des idiots sans cervelle, des primates dégénérés, des aveugles défoncés, des débiles têtus, et j'en passe et des meilleures... Il décida alors de partir de cette salle où le dialogue ne menait à rien. Il ouvrit la porte avec toute la hargne qui l'habitait et tomba nez à nez avec une bonne trentaine de ses collègues.

Ne calculant pas la gêne de ce moment, il jeta un regard désespéré à John, son meilleur ami rougissant.

- _John ! Dis leur à ces idiots que j'ai la plus grosse ! Tu la connais parfaitement toi !_

Dire que John Cena était mort de honte serait un euphémisme. Il était foudroyé sur place, carbonisé, pulvérisé, enterré, lapidé, estropié, éventré, écartelé, brûlé, écorché, émietté. Tout ça en une seule fois. Des chuchotis se firent entendre dans la masse compacte se trouvant devant cette minuscule porte au fin fond de cet immense stade.

Et pour accompagner son idée, Randy brandit la sienne. Plus un bruit ne se fit entendre. Tous étaient sidérés. John plus qu'un autre, coula son regard polaire empli de haine vers Evan, situé à ses côtés. Au bout de longues secondes, il se décida à parler.

_- Bien sûr Randy que la ceinture de champion de la WWE est plus grosse que celles de champion des États-Unis et des champions par équipe..._


End file.
